Anything for You
by 23Diya
Summary: A Friend Trust Us...A Friend Understand Us...A Friend Make Us Smile...BUT... Sometimes A Friend Makes Us Do The Most Weirdest Things Too... ;)


**A/N:** Hi friends...how r u all? Hope fine...and also I hope that u all still remember me. I've come back after so many months. Its very nice to post a story after so long.

The idea for this story is given by Shilpam and written by me. Its just a random OS. Hope you'll enjoy.

HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhijeet and Daya are moving to bureau together on their car. Abhijeet is frequently seeing Daya with the corner of his eyes who is looking really angry on him. Daya knew that Abhijeet is eyeing him but still he keeps his angry shade on. Abhijeet tries to strike a conversation but seeing it not possible, sighs sadly and resting back on the seat looks out of the window. He sees a group of children playing in the children's park which takes him few days back…

 _Duo are playing with small children in an orphanage. They feel themselves getting fresher and younger while they are away from their draining regular schedules, and it makes it more refreshing when these little angels are there with them._

 _The kids are running around them, some small kids even trying to climb on Daya's shoulders which is obviously not any less than a big rock. Abhijeet laughs on seeing such tries of the kid and Daya enjoying this. Suddenly he gets shock on something running from under his legs. He tries to see what it was and find a white fluffy rabbit who just ran from there and now sitting at some distance. Daya starts laughing. Abhijeet was still in a shock when feels another little creature passing in speed from under his legs as he was still standing. He looks at that little creature which was looking absolutely white and fluffy like the previous one, but this time not a rabbit, but a small girl of about 3 years age. She is wearing a white frock that is looking old but who has the time to find defects in the dress when such an angel is standing there. Daya started laughing madly on this sudden happening._

 _He somehow stops his laughter and come near his friend: Abhijeet…lagta hai baccho ne tumhe jhula samajh liya hai…(Abhijeet looks at him with anger…Daya adds to tease him more) aur khargosh ne bhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Haan toh sahi hai na…Tumhe bhi kya aise hi chhor diya hai…rock climbing ki practice chal rahi hai tumpar toh…_

 _Daya: Mai sehatmand hu na…(wink with…) ish-strong…_

 _Abhijeet: huh…bada aaya…(imitate) ish-strong…_

 _Daya: Acha acha…chalo tumhare naye dost se toh mil aaye…pehle dekha nahi ise kabhi idhar…_

 _They went to the little girl who was sitting away from the rest of the kids with the rabbit in hand and caressing it softly. Duo sat on their knees in front of her. Seeing them near her, she hurriedly hugged the rabbit tightly so that nobody can seize it from her._

 _Abhijeet: Ghabrao mat beta…hum ise lenge nahi…hum toh bas apse dosti karne aaye hai…_

 _Girl: Kyu?_

 _Daya: Kyuki yaha ke saare bacche humare dost hai…aap yahi rehte ho na…_

 _Girl: Hmmm…_

 _Daya: Toh phir humse dosti karoge na?_

 _The girl thinks for a moment and then runs from there shouting 'kaka…kaka…' Duo were a little surprised on this but just then saw her pulling the gardener with her to them._

 _Girl: Kaka…ye dono keh rahe hai ki mere se dosti karenge…kar lu kya?_

 _Duo smiles over this permission-taking. The gardener knew duo from many years as they regularly used to visit the place._

 _Gardener: haan beta…kar lo…bahut ache uncle hai ye…_

 _He leaves saying this…_

 _Girl gives her hand to duo: Shake hand karo…toh hi dosti hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: Warna nahi?_

 _Girl: Ohho…friendship aise hi hoti hai…apko itna bhi nahi pata…aap logo ne kabhi friendship nahi ki kya?_

 _Daya: Ki hai na…(taking her palms softly in his) per itni pyari friend se nahi…_

 _Girl: Oh…acha…(duo smiles over that agreement with the compliment…she adds…) mumma bhi kehti thi ki mere se pyara koi nahi hai…hmmm…par abb toh…(she leaves the sentence in between as find the same rabbit nudging her at the feet with its head…she again sits with it… )_

 _Daya: Abb to kya?_

 _Girl: Abb toh mumma moon ban gayi na…(picking the rabbit and feeling its soft fur with her cheeks…)_

 _Abhijeet: Moon!?_

 _Girl: Haan na…(looks at them and tells excitedly) mumma ne ek din kaha ki wo star ban jayengi…maine kaha ki itne sare hote hai, mai kaise dhundungi…isiliye moon ban gayi mumma…roz night me mere se milne aati hai…(duo looks at her sadly as gets that she is so small that she can still not understand where her mother actually went and that she'll never come back to meet her…their trance broke with an excited voice of her who now has stood up and after leaving the rabbit now sitting over Abhijeet's lap…) aur apko pata hai…(in hushed voice…)kabhi kabhi toh wo mere se din me bhi milne aa jati hai…jab secret baatein kerni ho na, tab…_

 _Duo were amazed at the imagination of the child. She had made a complete world to sooth herself from the loneliness she must be feeling without her mother around at that age. A world havingonly herself and her mother. At the same time they felt bad for her loss- a big, rather the biggest loss of her life, about which she had no idea then but surely feeling the empty space due to which she had started imagining her mother around herself._

 _The other kids came and pulled away Abhijeet who was giving them cricket tips and had left them halfway. He kept playing with the kids all evening while Daya was talking with the little girl…_

 _When the kids were called back to their rooms, duo met at the guest house of the orphanage where they were living for the day before returning to job the next morning._

 _Abhijeet(taking out the wristbands he uses during playing): Yaar thaka diya baccho ne…kitna stamina hota hai itne se sharir me bhala…_

 _Daya: hahaha…Unhe train bhi toh Sr. Insp. Abhijeet kar rahe hai na…Superman ke students se itni umeed to hoti hi hai…(looking at him)waise boss…aise bina coat ke, casual wears me, wristbands, cap me bilkul alag lagte ho…(Abhijeet looks at him while drinking water…)_

 _Abhijeet (while sitting on the couch): Alag matlab?_

 _Daya: Alag matlab ache lagte ho…acha hai yaha jitni ladkiya hai (winking at him) sab choti bacchiyaan hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi wo Akshita aur Maanvi bhi hai…_

 _Daya (teasing smile): Ahaaa!_

 _Abhijeet now getting the meaning got shocked and looks at Daya who entered his room while laughing loudly…Abhijeet jerks his head smilingly…and then goes to his own room for freshening up._

 _After sometime, a boy knocks at their door and gives them tea which Abhijeet takes from him._

 _He calls while moving to terrace: Daya…chat pe aa ja…chai bheji hai…_

 _At terrace, both talking while sipping tea relaxly…_

 _Abhijeet: Waise apni nayi dost ka naam nahi pata chala abhi tak…_

 _Daya (smiling): Sampada…_

 _Abhijeet: Hmm…Acha naam hai…aur sahi bhi…(Daya smiles…after a pause)waise tumhari achi ban gayi hai usse…_

 _Daya: Haan…maine handshake jo kiya uske sath…(both laughs remembering the sweet lecture they got over not knowing these simple things like making friends…)_

 _Abhijeet: Par yaha kaise?_

 _Daya (sad):Bacchi ko toh kuch pata nahi par uss maali se baat hui to pata chala… Uski maa ke sath rehti thi wo…pita forces me hai aur aksar bahar hi rehte hai…iski maa beemar thi kafi arse se aur kharcha pita ke bheje gaye paiso se hi chalta tha…ek mahine pehle ek terrorist attack ke relief work ke liye iske Sampada ke father gaye toh wahi pe ek leaking LPG pipe me kisi tarah aag lag gayi aur baakiyo ko bachate bachate unki khud ki jaan chali gayi…(takes a deep breathe) phir regular paise milne bhi band ho gaye…aur uske maa ka ilaaj bhi…govt. ki taraf se jo muawza mila wo Sampada ki maa ne kharch karne k bajaye bank me ye kehkar rakh diye ki iske profits se hi Sampada ki parhayi aage barhegi. Iska will bhi bana diya . Unhe lekar toh doctor haar maan hi chuke the aur unki maut taye thi. Unka kehna tha ki apni zindagi do din barhane se acha hai ki apni bacchi ki puri zindagi ko andhere me jaane se bacha lu…Isiliye unhone will me saaf likh diya ki Sampada ki zimmedari wo maali yaani ki Ramu uthayega…Ramu ko Sampada se bahut lagav tha aur usne ye khud chaha tha….aur govt k muawze ke sirf profits use honge, asal nahi, wo bhi sirf aur sirf Sampada ki tution fees aur higher education kyuki uski lower education ka zimma Army ne khud hi uthaya hai. Maali kyuki gaaw ka rehne wala hai jaha Sampada ki parhayi nahi ho payegi sahi se, isiliye usne Sampada ke maa ki maut ke baad yaha naukri le li aur Sampada ko bhi yaha le aaya…_

 _Abhijeet: Hmmm…maali waqai acha aadmi hai warna itna to aaj kal apne bhi nahi karte…_

 _Suddenly his eyes fall on something and he calls whisperigly: Daya…!_

 _Daya come to him and he signals something over the terrace of one of the staff quarters._

 _They see a little girl standing on the roof of that quarter, holding the railings and looking at the sky…duo looks at the sky where only stars were visible as it was no-moon's night. The girl keeps staring at the sky, waiting for her mom but she doesn't come._

 _Daya's eyes were wet as somewhere he had started reliving that phase of his life where he used to have similar experiences. His journey to the past breaks with a painful voice of his friend._

 _Abhijeet(low tone): Ek umeed bandho aur wo bhi rahe…(in lost painful and whispering tone ) sachme bahut takleef hoti hai…_

 _Daya looked at him who without looking at him went from there. Daya didn't know about which incident his friend was talking about but he surely knew that his friend was in very sad as he had seen him wiping his tears while going and hiding his eyes from him while saying that. Also, he knew that in other cases, his buddy must had pacified him instead of leaving the spot like that. He just could not understand but he didn't want to say anything for then too. He looked back at the kid who was still sitting on her knees on the roof. Just then another figure arrived and took him in his lap. He assumed it was the maali with whom Sampada was staying now. He could hear a little of what the maali said to the child…_

 _"_ _Mumma aaj busy hai na baccha…isiliye nahi aa payi…"_

 _Daya smiled sadly and went back to his room._

 _On the way back to their home after spending a whole day with the jovial kids, Daya announced_

 _"_ _Yaar Abhijeet…hum na Sampada ka birthday manayenge…"_

 _Abhijeet: Jab ayega tab dekhenge…filhaal…_

 _Daya(cut him as): Jab-tab nahi yaar…kal hi hai uska birthday…hum aayenge wapas…ok…_

 _Abhijeet: KYA…! Kal?_

 _Daya: Haan yaar…I know mushkil hai…par…_

 _Abhijeet: Mushkil nahi Daya…na-mumkin hai…abhi do din ki chuttiya khatam hui aaj aur phir kal ki chutti…no ways yaar…(making him understand) ek kaam karenge hum…hum na Sampada ko kal ek gift aur card bhej denge aur baad me celebrate ker lenge…_

 _Daya: Baad me kya fayeda yaar…birthday toh kal hai…hum buzy hone ki wajah se apna birthday month me kisi bhi din mana lete hai toh kya abb baccho par bhi wahi formula azmaoge,haan? Yaar mai kaun sa keh raha hu ki pura din hi ruk jayein…bas sham ko thore jldi nikal jayenge aur raat ko wapas aa jayenge. Gift aaj wapsi pe le lenge. Simple…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum samajh nahi rahe ho Daya…dekho…(he starts but then seeing Daya's face, he understands tht he is in no mood to understand…so he declares in a authorative tone) maine keh diya nahi aa sakte toh nahi aa sakte…(Daya tries to say something) bas koi behes nahi…kal agar jaldi free ho gaye to dekhenge…warna na mai ACP sir se kuch baat karunga na sahab aisi koi koshish karein…samjhe…pehle hi pata nahi kitna kaam pending ho gaya hoga do dino me…(in softer tone seeing angry Daya…)party hum kar lenge iss weekend me…mana nahi kar raha hu mai…tu samajh yaar…_

 _Daya: Hm…_

 _It was a clear messege for Abhijeet that there would be no more manao- samjhao sessions after this._

 _That evening, they buy gifts for Sampada with Daya again trying his best to let his wish compelte, though he himself understand that it was very difficult as they got a big case that morning which will leave them hanging without breath for the next few days. Still, he wanted just a few hours…not a big party but just a small snacks party for the kids, as is done for every other kid. But here, Abhijeet has closed his ears for those requests, though feeling bad for not being able to attend that party himself._

 _Abhijeet: Dekho Daya, party ki baat maine kar li hai…management ki taraf se party toh ho hi rahi hai…tumhe kuch aur gifts bhejne ho to dekh lo but hum personally waha nahi ja payenge…that's it…_

 _Sr. Insp. Abhijeet's 'that's it' is more than enough to stop anyone from saying a further word. The discussion stops there._

The car stops with a jerk and Abhijeet's head hit with the dashboard, as he was not wearing the seat belt. He understood that someone must have come in front of the car without seeing as he heard Daya shouting over someone. He rubs his forehead, as the hit was actually rough for a human head.

Daya turns back to him asking: Boss? (he could not hide his concern)

Abhijeet sits back straight: Haan yaar…bach gaya…

They reach the bureau. They work for the entire day and Daya also had lost the hope of attending the party…and as the case became more complex, it nearly washed away from his brain.

In the evening the team came back from a raid and everyone was allowed for a 5 minutes tea break. Most of them moved to the cafeteria while others made a group and started talking casually. Daya, Abhijeet and ACP were standing together and talking on various topics while waiting for their evening tea to arrive. Suddenly, ACP said…

ACP: Kya baat hai Abhijeet…tab se dekh raha hu tum apna sar daba rahe ho? (concerned) tabiyat to sahi hai na?

Abhijeet: Haan sir…kuch nahi bas…

Daya thought its because of the hit in the morning so didn't pay much attention as he knew it was nothing serious.

Again after a minute, Abhijeet was closing his eyes tightly again and again.

Daya: Boss…theek ho…tum thori der baith jao…chalo…

Abhijeet: Hmm…

He walked towards his desk but after taking two three steps, he stopped and held his head. Seeing this, ACP and Daya walked fast towards him but he fell down. Thankfully, Daya had held him tightly by then. His eyes were half open and fists tight. Everyonce else present in the bureau came running to them.

ACP paated his cheeks: Abhijeet…Abhijeet…aankhein kholo…Abhijeet…

Abhijeet opens his eyes completely but still looking dull: Ahh…! Mai…mai theek hu…sir…(Daya helps him up…) pata nahi kaise…thora chakkar sa aa gaya…abb theek…(misbalances again…)

Daya holds his tightly again and ACP holds his other arm.

ACP: Dikh raha hai kitne theek ho…Daya, ghar le jao ise abhi…

Abhijeet trying to stand properly, Daya still holding him by his arm: Sir mai…keh raha hu na…mai…kuch nahi hua hai sir…

Daya (irritatingly): Sir, ise toh kabhi kuch hota hi nahi hai…apko nahi pata sir…

ACP: Pata hai Daya…pata hai…superman se jo dosti ki hai tumne…(Abhijeet gets embarrassed while others enjoy, specially Daya…)…acha choro ye sab…aur tumhe bhi abb Abhijeet ko drop kerke wapas aane ki zaroorat nahi hai…kal subah aa jana…aur Abhijeet…(warning) agar kal tabiyat theek na hui aur phir bhi tum bureau aa gaye toh dekho mai kya karta hu…

Abhijeet (low tone): Ji sir…mai dhyaan rakhunga…

Daya( adding oil in the fire): Aur sir medicines bhi…

ACP: Haan…

Abhijeet: Arre sir ye toh…acha le lunga…(looking really irritated)

Daya takes him out of there and on the way to home…

Abhijeet(casually): Orphange ki taraf le lo gadi…

Daya applies sudden breakes out of surprise and looks at his friend.

Abhijeet: Yaha nahi hogi party…gadi chalaoge toh hi pahuchenge…

Daya: Tum…ek minute…(shocked) matlab tumne ye sab…ye acting thi…!

Abhijeet just looks at him and gives him a sweet smile.

Daya: Boss…! Mere liye toh acting ke badshah…shehenshah…Akbar…Birbal…sab kuch tum hi ho…

Abhijeet: Bas bas…aur makkhan mat lagao…

Daya(laughing): Arre yaar sachme…I mean…(emphasising)ACP sir….unhe bhi nahi pata chala ki tum acting kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: Hmmm…kabhi kabhi unke samne bhi meri ye kala chal jati hai…

Daya: Aur gifts? Abhi ghar jaker wapas jaate jaate toh late ho jayenge…

Abhijeet: dikki me hai…maine kal raat ko hi rakh diye the…

Daya: Yaani kal se plan tha?

Abhijeet: Aur kya…

Daya starts the engine again and drives to their destination : Kamaal ho boss tum…Bata hi dete…mujhe bhi kam acting karni parti…

Abhijeet: Kis baat ki acting?

Daya (winking): Naraaz hone ki…aur kya…

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. I hope u all have enjoyed the story.

Please tell me how was ur experience through ur precious reviews. :)

Hope to see u all again, soon...

Take care...

DIYA...


End file.
